The present invention relates to an easy chair device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an easy chair device which has a back band engaging with two fastening bands to fit a waist of a user.
A conventional easy chair does not have a back band to be adjusted in order to adjust a backrest according to a waist of a user. Therefore, a user will feel uncomfortable while the user sits on the conventional easy chair.
An object of the present invention is to provide an easy chair device which has a back band and two fastening bands to be adjusted in order to adjust a backrest according to a waist of a user.
Accordingly, an easy chair device comprises a leg frame, and a chair main body disposed on the leg frame. Two backrest support rods extend upward from the leg frame. Two armrest support rods extend upward from the leg frame. The chair main body has a backrest, a seat connected to the backrest, and two armrests. Two rear positioning mounts enclose the backrest support rods. Two front positioning mounts enclose the armrest support rods. The seat is supported by the rear positioning mounts and the front positioning mounts. The armrests are supported by the armrest support rods and the backrest support rods. A back band is disposed on a back of the backrest. Two fasteners are disposed on two ends of the back band. Two fastening bands are disposed on the armrests to engage with the back band.